


The Cheeto Demon: A More Mundane Apocalypse

by cybergirl614



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Castiel is human, Castiel is possibly a saint, Dean was a cop, Gay Rights, M/M, Oneshot, Paralyzed Dean, alternate universe-real life, possibly fluffy, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergirl614/pseuds/cybergirl614
Summary: Contemporary AU- Dean, once a DC beat cop, now paralyzed from a shooting, has a fight with his once partner, now boyfriend, Castiel due to the stress of recent events.





	

“I can’t fucking believe this,” Dean spouted. He clicked off the tv and slammed the remote angrily on the coffee table. 

“Dean,” Cas rumbled from across the room. “None of us can, but are you really going to take it out on the remote? The TV didn’t do anything to you, so far as I’m aware.” 

 

“Fine.” Dean griped, lifting himself off the couch, into his wheelchair. 

Before he could take off passive-aggressively, Cas was behind him. The guy’s whole unnatural level of stealth-speed thing could sometimes get annoying. 

“Dean.” Cas’ hand lay on his shoulder, and Dean tried to shrug it off. He moved quietly down the hallway, the only sound the quiet whirring of the wheels and the thunk of his wrists against the handrims. He slammed the door behind himself, leaving Cas alone in the house as he fled.

He skidded down the ramp and hurriedly got in the Impala, picking apart his chair and packing it in the passengers seat beside him, letting it clank and jostle with far less care than he’d usually have given dropping something on the seats of his Baby. A turn of the key and the engine roared to life, taking off down the driveway with gravel rattling behind it. 

He shoved a metal cassette in the player at a stop sign, and roared off down the country highways outside of town. He screamed to the music until his voice was hoarse. Drove until he was lost, then started picking his way back by road signs and that sense of direction that had never failed him once.  
Tired, empty feeling, just spent. Other times, other days, he might have gone for shots at a bar and tried to get lucky with somebody, but that was all in the past. He’d settled down, and that meant he owed someone something, even if days like today, he wasn’t any good at showing it. 

When he entered the house, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and went toward the door to the deck, where Cas appeared to be sitting, judging by the long shadow outside it. 

“Hey,” Dean said as he approached.

“Hello.” Cas echoed. “Good drive?” 

“Yeah. Gassed ‘er up at Joey's station. The prices, at least, haven’t tanked…yet.”

“It’s not like this wouldn’t be the first national crisis we’ve survived.”

“Yeah, sure, and we all know where the last one got me,” Dean grumbled. 

Cas eyed his boyfriend’s long frame, hunched into the chair, and sighed. He’d have stood three inches taller than Cas, had a bullet years ago not shattered Dean’s spine, along with the life of action they once knew, patrolling the streets of DC. But that was then, and this was now, removed to a quieter area out in the Virginia countryside, away from the hustle of DC, and this was an entirely new sort of problem.

“Well, this one we can actually see coming. I don’t know about you, but they can’t take anything away from me that I have here.” Cas said, moving to hug Dean. 

“Fuck them,” Dean spat the words. “And fuck him. The goddamn cheeto thinks he can take away my healthcare. And…” 

“And what?” Cas scoffed just slightly, though enough Dean could hear him, and stiffened where he sat.

“What are you laughing about?” 

“I know you’re worried. God, I am too. But I can pick up extra shifts if I need to, to cover us. Or whatever. But do you really think they could take anything else away from you? For one, they can’t legislate their way out of a paper bag. Let alone that any law anywhere on earth would keep me apart from you?”

“They don’t even understand the streets of the city they all work in. They don’t understand the people, and they sure as hell don't give a fuck about people like us.” Dean continued, turning away. "Least of all that dumbfuck in chief!" 

“I know they don’t. They don’t know shit about who we are. But that’s something they don’t get to decide. I’m still going to marry you someday. Whenever we get stuff settled a little better, you know?”

Dean grunted. “Pshh if we still can by then.” 

“Dean. Really.” Cas said, sighing. “We have passports from that trip to France a few years back, right?”

“Yeah…”

“So if it really came to it, if they decide to make this country no place for people like us, we just go, and never come back.”

“Hmm,” Dean grumbled, slowly moving to return the one-armed hug Cas had been giving him for a few minutes now. 

“Besides. I would fight every demon in all of hell a thousand times over for you. And you know it.” 

“Okay, okay. Cheeto demon not withstanding…?” Dean joked. 

“Yes.” Cas replied, turning to kiss his boyfriend, who turned and pulled him into his lap, chuckling at the way he could still make the other man topple over into his embrace. 

Like so many, they didn’t know what might happen in the coming months, but Dean knew he’d have Castiel by his side for whatever was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, had to get that out. It's been brewing for almost a week now. And what better than to write? :P


End file.
